Ghost Virus
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Fury is sick of Tony's little pranks on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. So he commands the tech department to do something about it. They decide to strike Stark's main system: Jarvis.


Fury had enough of Stark's little pranks on S.H.I.E.L.D. But every single time he tried to get a little payback by trying to hack into his computers, S.H.I.E.L.D's computers always got a virus or something similar in return. They were harmless, but they were a pain in the ass. So he commanded S.H.I.E.L.D's tech division to study Stark's computers and to carefully design something, anything, to get that payback.

"We are ready to go, director." The young woman informed Fury.

"Good. Send it in." He commanded.

The young woman was about to push the big red bottom on the computer, but hesitated, her hand still hovering above the bottom. "Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Are you hesitating, Agent Jones? You never hesitate." He looked to the woman suspiciously. "You were one of the first to get their dirty little hands on this project. Besides, I know you did it to get some info from Stark's data base."

Agent Jones sighed. "I know, sir. But we are talking about an AI that controls all Stark's computers and has send dozens of viruses to our computers, without even getting infected itself. I also discovered in one of the few files we could gather from Stark that this AI is programmed to 'feel' certain things and has 'emotions'."

"Are you saying that we may hurt Stark's fucking AI?"

"Yes. But I'm also saying that we could get into a bigger problem with Stark." She frowned. "And maybe I'm trying to save S.H.I.E.L.D's ass, sir."

"S.H.I.E.L.D's ass already has something stuck in it and that's Stark. Send it now."

Jones sighed. "Yes, sir." She pushed the bottom.

_File Name: Ghost Virus  
Status: Send  
Location: Avengers Tower  
Computer Program To Be Damaged: J.A.R.V.I.S  
Binary Code: 0010010100010101010010111000101010100_

"Why did you named it 'Ghost Virus'?"

"Because it's a virus that infiltrates all firewalls and attacks its victim unnoticed. J.A.R.V.I.S won't know what happened until he is attacked." Agent Jones replied.

OOO

The day had gone rather uneventful and the Avengers were doing their respective hobbies. Steve and Clint were playing cards in the living room and somewhat, Clint always loses to the captain. But he wouldn't give up anytime soon. Natasha was probably in the armory and Thor had gone back to Asgard for some family business. Banner was doing his daily yoga session and Pepper Potts was finally taking a well-deserved break and went to get her manicure done. Tony… well…he was being Tony. He was currently in the workshop. Again.

"Alright boys, one last time. 1, 2, 3." Tony commanded the three assistant robots in his workshop.

Dummy, U and Butterfingers were placed together in a horizontal line facing Tony. In a very rhythmical way, the three moved their claws/camera side to side humming the song 'Happy Birthday' with their cute sounds they made as in talking. It was short but it was worth it.

"Good job, guys! Pepper's gonna love this."

Pepper Potts' birthday was in two days and Tony got her some wonderful dresses she wanted to purchase. But the robots wanted to do something for her as well. They tried baking a cake. But nobody wanted to know how that ended. And poor Steve ended up getting another pair of jeans. Tony promised himself he will never let three robots at the same time in the kitchen. Jarvis was going to wish her happy birthday. It always worked well for him.

"Jarvis? Is Pepper home yet?"

"_No, sir. Do you want me to call her?"_

"No, thanks. She deserves the day off. But please, do me a favor and check if those materials I ordered are on their way."

"_Of course, sir."_ Jarvis tried to access the internet, but… _"Sir? I'm afraid I cannot access the internet."_

"What? But you can always do it, even if there's no electricity. Which is unusual."

Suddenly, the security cameras around the workshop went crazy, moving side to side. The three robots that were rehearsing their birthday song looked from side to side. Tony heard a gasp from the AI. "Jarvis?"

"_Sorry- sir.- b—ut- systems are-"_

The lights went out, the room was only illuminated with the sunlight coming through the windows. Dummy, U and Butterfingers looked at each other and started screaming and running around the workshop. Along the way, Dummy dropped a computer monitor. Tony was lost and confused. This has never happened before. The building was self-sustaining for heaven's sake! There weren't supposed to be blackouts here.

"Jarvis? Can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Shit…"

Suddenly, the remaining Avengers in the tower burst through the workshop's door, expecting a fight. When they realized there was no danger, they looked around, awkwardly. They realized all the screaming came from the robots.

"Tony? What happened?" Bruce asked, who almost hulked out.

"Don't know what's happening, there's a black out in the whole building, it wasn't my fault, Jarvis is offline and I have three freaked out robots running around the workshop!"

"Tony, calm down." Steve said. "Now think, what could have caused a blackout and Jarvis to go offline?"

Tony thought of the only options. "It could only be that the arc reactor-" But something hit his head. "…motherfucking Fury…"

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Fury! S.H.I.E.L.D! They hacked Jarvis! Damn it!"

OOO

"The Ghost Virus is a success, sir."

"Perfect."

Agent Jones watched as Director Fury walked away. "Aren't you worried, sir?"

The man stopped and turned around. "Worried? Why would I be worried?"

"About what Stark could do to us when he finds out."

OOO

"I'm going to make that place burn and crash into the ocean!" Tony said as he typed away in his Stark Phone. Probably trying to hack into their systems manually. "Then, I'm going to build another hellicarrier, throw every wounded agent that had anything to do with this in there, and then, I'll crash it again! But in Mount Everest!"

"Tony, just listen to what you are saying. There are people in there! _Innocent _people!" Steve shouted at Tony.

"Relax, Popsicle, I was just being sarcastic." Tony rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on again. Every computer in Stark's workshop resumed their work and the 'bots finally stopped running around in fear. "Jarvis?"

"… _Sir?"_ Jarvis' voice sounded rather tired. It only happened a few times since his creation, but never sounded like this.

"You ok, buddy?" Tony asked concerned for the AI.

"…_I… wouldn't say that, sir." _The AI replied calmly, but tiredly.

Clint looked at Tony and spoke what was on everyone's mind. "Your AI can feel?"

"Yes, he does. But only virtual things." Tony replied. "He can also express emotions even when most of the time he's just a sarcastic dick. And he can kick your ass in Call of Duty, Clint. He's really good. In fact, videogames are his hobby."

Clint looked away. No matter how good Jarvis might be, he never liked AI's. Didn't anyone saw those movies where AIs took over the world? Also, he seriously didn't want to get beat up in his favorite game by a talking computer…

Dummy, U and Butterfingers approached Tony. Dummy pulled his arm so their creator could pay attention to them. Tony looked at the eldest robot and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Dummy, your brother will be fine."

"Brother?" Natasha asked while Clint and Bruce tried to hide a laugh.

Tony, however, glared daggers at the two men. "Yes, brother. Isn't it obvious?"

Clint burst out laughing while Bruce just smiled knowingly. But Clint just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You're their daddy!?" He keep on laughing.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, got a problem? They even celebrated Father's Day last Sunday. Look." He motioned the picture frame on the far wall that had a drawing.

Natasha gave him a small smile. "That's kinda cute…"

"Yeah…" Tony went back to Jarvis. "Jarvis. Can you register what kind of virus attacked you?"

"_Yes, sir…"_ Jarvis sighed tiredly, unintentionally worrying Tony even more. _"…It was…" _

"What?"

"…_a Ghost Virus, sir…"_

Tony almost gasped and the robots… well… they started running around again, screaming out their circuits and wires. Steve thought they looked cute acting like that, but five seconds later, it got annoying. Tony took out his Stark phone. "Can you at least trace it?"

"…_S.H.I.E.L.D. tech department…"_

"I knew they were behind this…" Tony mumbled and sat in front of his computer. "First, I'm giving you a new antivirus, Jarvis. But it will take some time. At least twelve hours. Second…" He turned to the running robots. "Dummy! U! Butterfingers! Stop running around! You are going to break something and I'll send you to a community college!"

Of course, they did not listen. They only listened when Jarvis spoke up. "_You three are making me dizzy…"_

The robots finally stopped and looked at each other, then looked at the camera in the far corner of the wall. Dummy made a few sounds that only Tony, from the rest of the avengers, could understand.

"_Thank you, Dum-E. And yes, I will be better. Thank you for your concern."_

Tony sighed. "Number three…" He smirked.

OOO

"Sir? Director!?"

"What the hell, Hill?"

"You are requested in tech department. Immediately! It's an emergency!"

Fury instructed Agent Hill to keep monitoring control room in his temporal absence. Yes, temporal. Because every time he was requested in tech department, he ended up cleaning their mess. There was this time he ended up with a broken arm… But that was years ago! Nothing to be mentioned.

As soon as he arrived, he wished he had stayed in control room. Tech department was a mad house! Scattered papers all over the floor, sounds of fingers typing away so fast they might break, shouting from one side to the other side of the room, and the few women in the department had lost their well brushed hair styles long ago.

Fury was about to silently turn around and forget he saw this shit, but Agent Jones stopped him. "Director!" Fury turned around; he almost wanted to run away by the woman's state. Her pixie cut brown hair was sticking to her sweaty face and she had bags under her eyes. Those weren't there two hours ago.

"What the hell is going on, Agent Jones?"

Jones glared at him. "I told you so, sir."

Fury raised an eyebrow in question.

"Tony Stark attacked us back with our Ghost Virus. And he deleted all of our data on every Stark file we had. And he also deleted our files in coffee making…"

Fury wanted to slap himself. "Then do something about it! You are the head of the tech department!"

"Not anymore! I quit! Matilda Jones is out of here!" she stormed towards the door. She could feel all the stares in her back. She turned around to look at her ex-boss. "One more thing."

Fury glared at her.

"Let's see how S.H.I.E.L.D. gets Stark out of their asses without my help."

OOO

_11 hours, 32 minutes and 17 seconds later. 10:45 p.m._

"Better Jarvis?"

"_Indeed, sir. But I'm afraid there's still some pain left."_

"It will fade. Don't worry."

Tony spend almost twelve restless hours trying to help Jarvis get rid of the Ghost Virus (which he fired back to S.H.I.E.L.D.) Pepper, upon arriving at six in the afternoon, heard of what happened to Jarvis and rushed to the workshop to see how he was. Thankfully, Jarvis was getting better. But he couldn't do certain things yet, like making coffee or keeping an eye on the avengers.

"_Sir?"_

"Yeah, Jarvis?"

"_Will they…"_ Jarvis sounded uncertain for a moment. "_Will they try to attack again, sir?"_

Tony sighed. "Well, they may, but not that soon. And no, they are not going to hurt you any more with this new antivirus.

If Jarvis could, he would have smiled. _"Thank you, sir. That means we have to stop putting those ranks of yours in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers."_

Tony frowned. "Yeah… But that doesn't mean I can't hack Fury's personal laptop!"


End file.
